This invention is applicable to surface floats, or bobbers, or to the under water gear at or near the hook, such as sinkers, lures, or floats; said floats being used to overcome the underwater weight of the hook, swivels, or other underwater gear. Such floats are commonly placed adjacent to the hook and have buoyancy approximating the underwater weight of the hook and leader tackle, and are used to lift the hook off the bottom to reduce the propensity of the hook to snag on the bottom of a river, lake, or the sea. Such floats are commonly called corkeys. A corkey may also be shaped and/or decorated to be a lure and/or to have elements such as skids or skirts to shield the hook from underwater weeds and the like.